


Short and Sweet.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Your short height sometimes tried to limit the things that you did but it was rare that you succumbed to the circumstances. However, with the handsome doctor from the BAU by your side, you decided that getting his help was in your best interest.





	Short and Sweet.

Being short wasn’t always a bad thing, in many ways it had its perks and actually aided you in day to day life. Every day at work you were sent around grabbing files, dodging in and out of gatherings of people as you rushed around offices and different floors, you could squeeze into any packed elevator there was and people always knew when you were coming by the sound of your heels against the floor, there were good things about being the height you were but of course there were also the negatives that came along. The amount of times you had been spoken over or treated differently, almost like a child was ridiculous and it was almost as though some people, mostly the arrogant male agents you worked alongside thought that you weren’t as good at the job as them; which was wrong in so many ways which you would joyfully correct them on.

Working at the FBI was not easy but it made you feel as though you were making a difference which was the most important thing. Maybe you weren’t out on the field kicking down doors and arresting bad guys but there was sweetness in knowing that without you, no one would be going door to door looking for these bad guys because they wouldn’t know they even existed. It wasn’t fun either, you didn’t particularly want to wake up each day and go into work, sorting through the worst of the human psyche but someone had to do it, every now and again you got to witness the people who had been save and that made it all worth it.

The Behavioural Analysis Unit was quite the place to work, you weren’t apart of the main team but you worked alongside them on occasion to help sort out their abundance of caseloads, they were certainly the most close knit team you’d had the chance to witness which made working with them a pleasure. You’d also made yourself comfortable in Penelope Garcia’s office a lot when other people who you worked with had technical difficulties and called upon you to go get her even though she wasn’t the IT girl, at least that was what she always mumbled grumily to herself as she wobbled out of her office in those huge heels of hers and headed towards the elevators.

From what you had interacted with from the rest of the team they all seemed pretty nice as well, professional but capable to loosening up every now and then. You had witnessed more than one prank war and around the holidays there was always plenty festivities and laughter around the otherwise bleak office. Part of you wished that you actually worked alongside them, a family like they had was difficult to come across and somehow it only got strongly as people came and went. You told yourself that was the reason you’d found yourself somewhat infatuated with a certain genius.

You had only spoken to Spencer a few times, and you swore each time had been more awkward than the last. It wasn’t awkward in the bad sense but rather you both weren’t exactly the best at communicating, it was strange though because from what you had heard he was very articulate and good at speaking fast but the few times you had spoken he had tripped over his own tongue or just had nothing to say at all. The reason why he’d be acting differently never crossed your mind, it was strange but that was all, you didn’t question whatever his reasoning was. He was always nice though, flashing that pleasant smile of his and fiddling with his tie or his own hands, a little scruffy and tired but never unkind.

Whenever you were told to go get something from that office or get Penelope’s help for something a little burst of excitement exploded in your stomach, the department you worked in was significantly less interesting and while you knew you didn’t have the skills nor the guts to do what the BAU did, there was a part of you that wished you could be apart of that team. Sneaking around grabbing files and print offs was as close as you were going to get though, and that was fine with you because as time went on you got friendlier with each person, to the point where once you’d even gotten invited out with JJ, Emily and Penelope on their girls night out, you had to decline because there was still work to be done but just the fact they thought of you made your heart sing.

You hummed to yourself as you walked out of the elevator and began to walk down the hallway leading towards the filing room, your heels making a sound against the floor that made you feel both powerful and a little self conscious at the attention you were drawing to yourself. It wasn’t a particularly busy day, you had just come down to get some files of a cold case that was planned to be reopened and as it was so old, you’d been given the task of searching through boxes of cases that had yet to be moved onto the digital database. It was in a way relaxing, something about the peacefulness of being by yourself and absorbed in your thoughts rather than being surrounded by boisterous men was obvious appealing. However when you pushed the heavy door open and walked inside you found yourself with company.

Spencer’s head popped up when he heard the door open, quickly having to push his hair out of his face so that he could see who was there. He was expecting it to be JJ coming to telling him that he was needed back in the conference room for something but instead he came face to face with you, it was easy to tell that you hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be in there by the way you jumped when your eyes landed on Spencer. Quickly, he shot you a tight lipped smile and took a step forward closer to the shelves in front of him so that you had more space to walk past him. The smell of your perfume whafted towards him as you hurried past, a soft scent that brought a peaceful feeling over him, however he quickly snapped out of it and set back to work reading over the file he’d went in there for.

Of course it was Spencer, why would it not be? You didn’t doubt for a second that the universe was looking over you and laughing at your silly little crush, little did you know that you were not the only person in the room with a crush. Spencer had grown fond of you after the few times you had spoke, he however knew he had made himself appear a little strange by how he tripped over his own mouth and ended things prematurely. The funny thing was that his stuttering and incapability to sound like a cool, collected human being were him managing to act somewhat like a normal human. When he had a interest on someone it went one of two ways, he either couldn’t stop speaking or went completely blank so this place somewhere in the middle was actually what he considered a success.

You glanced down to your wrist where you had scribbled the case file number looking for, the only sound in the room was once again your heels against the floor as you wandered around looking for the box. When you did finally spot the correct number scribbled on the front of a tatty of cardboard box both relief and annoyance flooded you. You looked up at the box located at the very top of the shelves, even with your heels it was impossible for you to reach, in your opinion only giants were able to reach the top; luckily for you there just so happened to be a so called giant with his eyes on you and quickly noticed your situation.

“Do you need some help?” Spencer asked, a voice sweet like honey but also some raspiness behind it, the kind you got when you hadn’t slept well the night before. You loved the way he sounded, he just had one of those voices that had no sense of bad behind it, never had you heard him sound anything but excited about whatever it was he was rambling about or timid as if he were trying out those words for the first time. You looked over your shoulder at him, taking his lanky body and awkward posture for a few seconds before smiling and giving a quick nod of your head.

“Thanks.” You replied meekly and took a step to the side so that Spencer could stand where you previously were so that he could reach up and grab the right box, your cheeks had heated up due to the fact you needed help which such a simple task, not wanting Spencer to think that you weren’t the kind of person who liked to do things herself. It was entirely possible though that this was all in your head and the actual reason he’d offered to help was because he was being kind, and it was as simple as that. Spencer gripped the edges of the dusty box and lifted it up, a cloud of dust following which made him start to cough, you on the other hand started to giggle. “Gosh, the janitor doesn’t come in here does he? It’s so damn dusty in here.”

“Do you know what dust is? People are quick to say it’s just dead skin cells but it also contains dirt which is tracked in some outside, pollen, fabric particles, sand…” Spencer paused his spiel when he released he had collected some of the dust onto the pads of his fingers, reluctantly he wiped them clean on his trousers despite not being all that pleased he’d still be touching all those gross things he’d just told you about. It wasn’t all bad though because when he looked up you were smiling, at him, and that alone made his day. He noticed the pink tinge to your cheeks, a different colour to the artificial blush shade you usually wore and it was then he realised that you were blushing because of him. “Where do you need to take this? I could carry it for you, if that’s okay?”

“After learning all of that, I think that’s probably best. Thank you.” You watched as Spencer’s features let go of the tension they were holding from waiting for an answer, the file he was looking at was left forgotten on the shelf as he bent back down and picked up the box he had only put down moments ago to clean himself before letting you lead the way out of the room, following the gentle sway of your hair and the sound of your heels. “We can take the elevator up, I’m a few floors above you.” You explained once stopped at the door, holding it open for Spencer so that it didn’t just slam in his face, he nodded in response to your statement and continued to follow you.

While standing in the elevator something caught your attention from the corner of your eye, when you glanced up at Spencer who towed above you even with your heels on you watched him attempt to blow his hair out of his face. He was in desperate need of a haircut and yet refused to get one, mostly because his hair was something about him he cared about but in a way that made him uncomfortable for anyone else to mess with. With his hands full he couldn’t brush the strands out of his face so you did it for him, raising up onto your tiptoes to then gently tuck the hair behind his ear. That alone was fine but you couldn’t stop your hands from brushing up against his cheek, gentle heat radiated from his soft skin but before you could become obsessed with how he felt beneath your fingertips the elevator arrived at your floor and the door opened. It revealed to you two men in suits and focused looks on their faces, you snatched your hand away from his face and quickly made your way out of the elevator.

Spencer smiled timidly at the two men before following after you, his cheeks still burning from where you had touched him. Little did he know at that moment that he would spend the rest of his life following you, hand in hand leading him throughout your life together. You would joke that it was fortunate that he was so tall because he could always see what the future held, as if you literally were walking together down the path of life with Spencer bringing up the rear. He didn’t know it then though, he just followed after you to your desk and made idle chit chat, if he’d known that one day he would have the courage to ask you out then maybe he would have made some better conversation but you still found him infinitely charming.

You would always tell people about that day and how it only increased the crush you had on him, Spencer on the other hand would go on and on about how he could recognise the sound of your heels on the floor over anyone else’s, something about the pressure you applied and the pace you used. He didn’t mind that from that day on whenever there was something too high for you to reach you would ask him to get it for you, it made him feel useful and frankly, he’d do anything for you.


End file.
